


Kind of Cute (Thor one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Thor: The Dark World, friends ex girl, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Where the reader is cap’s ex-gf and Thor wants to ask her out but he’s really nervous. So he gets really flustered around the reader but he’s worried Steve will be mad at him.





	Kind of Cute (Thor one shot)

There were very little things in the universe that scared Thor. He was a god and the King of Asgard, and even though he had never bragged about that, he knew his place, his worth, and he knew what he was capable of. So no, not a lot scared him.

There were exceptions, of course. For example, the prospect of asking out the girl he had been crushing on for a while now, the same girl who had dated one of his best friends, yeah, that idea  _terrified_ him.

Thor was majorly conflicted about what to do. Despite having spent so much time on Midgard, there were still some things he wasn’t clear about. Like, was it okay to ask Y/N out, despite the fact that she had previously been in an intimate relationship with Steve? He didn’t know. And he didn’t want anyone to know about his infatuation with Y/N, so he didn’t know who he could ask.

But he should have been aware that he wore his heart on his sleeve. Just seeing Y/N walk into a room warmed up his insides. And he would get nervous whenever she showed up. He’d smile like an idiot, and stumble over his words, it was just a complete disaster.

Of course, Natasha was the first person to put two and two together and call Thor out on how obvious he was being.

“I’m almost sure that Y/N knows.” She said. “She’s cleverer than me. There’s no way she hasn’t picked up on you turning a full 180 whenever she shows up.”

Nat told Thor to go for it, and that Steve wouldn’t mind.

“How can you be so sure?” He asked.

Nat sighed. “Their breakup wasn’t rough. They’re still friends. And you know Steve. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Thor mulled the words over in his head. This helped, of course, that Steve would be okay with it. But there was another problem; how the  _hell_ was he supposed to ask Y/N out when he couldn’t string a sentence together in front of her?

It was embarrassing, really, just how many things Thor could fuck up if she was anywhere near. He didn’t know how he got reduced to such nerves, but it happened every time and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Thor had a habit of doing first and thinking about the consequences later, and his nerves around Y/N did nothing to suppress this habit. Before he knew it, he was standing behind her while she cooked in the kitchen, humming a tune he didn’t recognize, and moving with a grace he hadn’t seen in anyone else. She turned around with a bowl of chocolatey material and yelped, clutching it to her chest.

“Jesus, Thor.” She breathed. “Don’t sneak up on people like that. I was two seconds away from smashing this bowl on your head.”

Thor laughed a bit, shuffling a little to the side so Y/N could walk towards the sink.

“So, can I help you with anything?”

Thor nodded. “Yes, actually. I wanted to ask you a question.”

She turned around in interest, wide eyes boring into his, and Thor finally felt his mind catching up to the adrenaline in his body.

He should  _not_ have done this.

He fidgeted, hand going up to scratch the back of his neck.

“Well, yes, a question that I wanted to ask. Um, it’s- you can say no if you want to. There’s no compulsion. You know, it’s all your choice, there’s no pressure. At all. Nope. Just-”

“Thor.” Y/N raised a hand up, giggling. “I’m saying yes.”

Thor stared at her. “But you don’t know what I was going to say.”

“Don’t I?” Y/N leaned against the counter by her hip. “The stuttering, the fucking things up, the staring when I’m not looking. I’m not an idiot, Thor.”

Thor sighed. “That bad?”

She was still grinning. “Pretty much.”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just- I can’t help it.”

“It’s okay. It’s kind of cute.”

Thor felt his face grow hot, and couldn’t help the grin that took over his face. Y/N laughed, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss on his cheek. Not being able to help himself, Thor leaned down and returned it, revelling in the blush that spread on her cheeks.

“How does Friday sound?”


End file.
